Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact member including a double insulation displacement or piercing terminal having two contact limbs which are parallel to one another and are each provided with an insulation displacement terminal contact slot, and a central part which connects the two contact limbs to one another.
In order to provide an electrical connection between insulated electrical conductors without stripping the insulation, contact members are often provided with insulation displacement terminals which include two contact limbs that are parallel to one another and are each provided with an insulation displacement terminal contact slot, and a central part which connects the contact limbs to one another. The insulation displacement terminal generally forms an area which is U-shaped in cross section and is attached to a contact area of the contact member, for example to a contact spring for contacting a plug contact, or is formed integrally with that contact area. A contact member of that nature is known, for example, from German Utility Model DE-U 89 09 562.